To Salt The Wound
by Madison Desdemona
Summary: Samus makes a right decision, though she regrets even thinking about doing what was wrong. Everything is taken from her and she is forced to take a job she hates, but good comes out of it. Her love for Captain Falcon comes out of it.
1. To Make Desperate Conversation

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: A disclaimer is a disclaimer. I'm disclaiming.

_    It's a job. It is just a job. I bet more than 70 of Americans hate their jobs. You don't have to like yours._

_It is a job._

_It is money._

    Samus had screwed up with her last bounty. She had screwed up with her contacts. She screwed up.

    That didn't stop Joseph Garden (also occasionally known as the Masterhand) from wanting her in his new tournament that would be shown on live T.V.

_7 months_

_210 days_

_5,040 hours_

_302,400 minutes_

_18,144,000 seconds._

_One season of super smash brothers._

_140,000 dollars._

    And Joseph told her he expected once the show got popular he would be paying her much much more.

_I'm a sell out._

_No. No I need this._

_I need the money._

    She needed a place to stay. _He_ had ruined her life. She shouldn't have made a contract with him. She wasn't a bad person. And what he asked her to do… was.

    The job was dishonest. It was wrong. Killing an innocent person was wrong.

_That's what I get for compromising my standards. _Samus thought to herself.

    She couldn't do it. When she saw the two from a far… she couldn't do it.

    They were in love. They were righteous people. Killing them would be disgusting. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

_I can't believe I even talked to him._

_Greed._

_Money makes us do strange things._

    She didn't finish her side of the contract. After she saw those two she didn't even look into finding the other people. When he found out she didn't finish the job, he took away everything from her. Everything but her life and the suit off her back. It is frightening what powerful people could do. She was surprised he didn't just kill her.

    Samus looked around her bathroom. She had to admit as much as she hated the idea of her new job… they took good care of her.

Knock.

    She answered.

    No one was there, but she looked down to find a basket of grapefruit and a small book next to it entitled- The Rules.

_Oh how I hate grapefruits._

-----------------------------------------------------------

    After a short evening of reading The Rules, she decided to leave the grapefruit, and head to bed.

The Rules could be summed up into 3 important rules.

1. No fighting outside a melee match or training.

2. If someone gets knocked out in the arena you are not to proceed until a doctor sees them.

3. No romantic relationships between other participants.

    If you broke these, you were kicked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------

    Samus awoke to the ringing of the phone next to her bed.

    "Hello?" She said sleepily.

    "There is a meeting for participants in Division A at 8:30 am and B at 9:00am in the conference room."

    "I would be in the division that has to be at the earlier meeting." She groaned to herself and she hung up the phone.

    Mr. Garden split the participants into two groups.    
    Division A and B.

    Samus knew that on the floor where she lived was for A only. While B was one more floor up. She ate lunch, lived, trained and teamed up with Group A. She knew nothing more about Division B.

-----------------------------------------------------------

8:30 am

    "I trust you all read The Rules" said the Masterhand smiling at his smashers. "This is going to be a great experience for all of you. I have big plans for this."

    The meeting went on, and people asked questions and the Masterhand explained in further detail what the competition was all about. And he explained that winners got bonus money. Lots of bonus money. "Don't make me kick you out. Heaven knows I don't want to. I really don't." He said after going over the rules again. "Now it is time you all got to really met each other. Meals will always be held in room 208, that is the large dining area. You are dismissed"

-----------------------------------------------------------

    She was shocked to see a few familiar faces in the dining hall. Too familiar….

_Zelda: Bounty 148203_

_Link: Bounty 148317_

    She repeated to herself. That is when she remembered…. There was a few other bountys… a few other numbers.

_148225_

_148404_

_148404_

_148404!!!_

_You were suppose to dispose of those numbers. Those people._

_148404_

_No!_

    She turned away from Zelda and Link and walked in the other direction.

_Kill them. _

_No._

-----------------------------------------------------------

_The food here equals good.     _

    Samus thought as she swallowed the freshly made pasta. Samus recognized heroic (or sometimes infamous) adventurers. She looked over to Mario and his gang. Yoshi was doing a silly dance and juggling. They were laughing at him happily. Of course they were laughing because he was being stupid, but Samus still couldn't help but chuckle at how silly he looked. Horribly silly. She smiled and suddenly she felt a stab of loneliness. She usually never had anyone with her on missions. No one there with her in space.

_No one is ever with me. _

    But she never felt lonely. Ever.

    And yet, here she was surrounded by people who were mere feet away… and she had never felt so lonely in her life. More than anything she wanted family, friends, she wanted to be loved, wanted someone to sit by her.

_This is not high school you know, you are a grown women. _

    "Can I sit here beautiful?" Asked a husky voice behind her.

    She wanted someone to sit by her. Someone, not some PIG who was just trying to get some. Too many men in her life were pigs. Just trying to get something out of her she was not willing to give. One too many men had said that to her….. and they were all pigs. Just pigs.

    She turned to find a man she guessed was 6 inches or so taller than her. Black hair, brown eyes, built well and

_Utterly sexy._

    He had a strong jaw line and very defined features.

_Oh dear. I'm like a twitterpated school girl. STOP SMILING LIKE THAT! Stop it!_

    "I'm Miles Falcon" he held out his hand.

    "I'm Samu-" He cut her off as they shook hands.

    "I know who you are." He leaned forward whispering to her. "I've heard a lot about you."

    "Oh really. Good things I hope." She was getting nervous by his closeness.

    "Of course. You're amazing."

_I'm a bounty hunter. I don't do this. Stop it. This is no sweat._

-----------------------------------------------------------

    They shared their most exciting adventures, their near death experiences, their hate for grapefruit, their love of video games and Natalie Portman. They talked about piloting and driving, cottage cheese (which they both agreed is yummy, contrary to popular belief) twister (and how it's just an excuse to touch) and the inconvenience of cars ("They make us fat" "Am I fat? Do I look fat? Because I like driving!")

    "Grapefruit is bad news."

    "Bad luck too!" Samus added in.

    "Well Sam… it was wonderful meeting you. I'm on a tight schedule, I need to go train before tomorrow's match"   
Samus looked around the dining hall. Room 208 was empty and they hadn't even noticed.

    "So… you're the one opening up our season… who are you facing?"

    "Link. Good guy… know him?"

    And then she was reminded. Of how…

_I'm a bad person_

    She shifted uncomfortable. "Kind of…. Well no not really. Just heard of him."

    "Well I guess I'll see you later. I'm in room 204. Come by and see me sometime!" He turned to leave and spun back around. "Oh! And come see my match tomorrow."

    "Absolutely." She grinned.

    "You better be wearing you 'Marry me Captain Falcon' shirt." Miles winked.

    "I didn't know I owned one, but I guess I do now."   
As he walked away she couldn't help but think.

_Oh how I hate grapefruit. _Samus felt happy. She had made a really good friend today. _A friend._A really good friend. She started to smile but was reminded…

_Bounty 148404._

Frown.


	2. To Be Pushed By Bridled Force

Note: I know that Captain Falcon's first name is Douglas. You'll understand as you read on….. Oh, and even though most people don't like this pairing, I don't think I will get flamed, you guys are better than that.

    "Go!" Yelled the announcer.

    Samus sat comfortable in the box seats next to her newly found friends, Fox and Zelda.

    "Who are we cheering for anyway?" Fox asked. "They are both in our division and we might have to pair up with one of them some day…."

    "I'm cheering for Link." Zelda stepped in.

    "Well of course you are… you guys are dating-" Fox was cut off.

    "No… we are taking a break for the tournament. You know the rules."

    "Aren't you a little worried he'll be taking with some girl here and-" Again she cut fox off.

    "No. Not at all. I'm his, and he loves me. We don't have to kiss to know that. We still spend time together…. We just don't act like a couple I guess. He wanted to do this, and its better if I'm here doing it with him."

    "That makes sense." Samus nodded.

    "Score for Link!" Yelled the announcer excited.

    They were caught up in their conversation and almost forgot about the match.

-----------------------------------------------------------

    Captain Falcon was sent back to the stage.

    "Good one Link." He screamed as he ran to Link.

    He ducked missing Links swing, and kicked his shins knocking Link down.

_Thud._

    He grabbed the gun that had fallen next to his foot and shot Link before he had a chance to get up. Falcon then threw the gun stunning him. He grabbed Link by the collar and threw him.

    "Score for Captain Falcon!"

    Link was sent back. They approached each other a little more slowly this time.

    "That leaves us with one each old sport" Link grinned. "Sorry buddy, I have to win… I got a girl to impress." Link joked.

    "Me too." Said Falcon smiling.

With that said-

They charged.

-----------------------------------------------------------

    "I hate this job." Samus shook her head. "We fight each other… for what? Money… for other's entertainment. It is pointless and stupid… "

    "Why are you doing it then?" asked Zelda.

    "There isn't anything else I can do."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Samus…_

_148404_

_No, he was a murderer._

_Then why do you feel so guilty. You can't trust HIM. HE sent you to kill Zelda and Link. They are good people. You can't trust the information HE gave you._

_No I…_

_Guilty._

_Guilty of killing a monster._

_Guilty of killing an innocent man._

_He wasn't innocent!_

_How do you know, did you check for yourself?_

_148404_

    "No!" She woke up to a cold sweat.

_148404… He told me what 148404 did. But how do I know I can trust him… I thought I could then, but now, after knowing the things HE has done. That bastard. I knew I should have done a check up of my own… I KNEW. If he lied to me that means I killed…_

_That means I'm a bad person._

_And now that—_

_I must find out for myself._

-----------------------------------------------------------   
    Samus threw a piece of grapefruit at Miles that barely missed his head, and then another that hit his shoulder.

    "You know I hate grapefruit! What the devil are you doing?" Miles yelled playfully.

    "Hey, you started it. You were the one who cut it up and tried to feed it to me!" Samus grinned. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

    "You said you liked grapefruit…" He shifted his eyes. Samus chuckled.

    "I said it was bad luck!"

    She had dropped by his room to congratulate him on his victory against Link. Then she saw that he also had got a basket of grapefruit….well… the whole thing just turned into one fruity mess.

    "My room has grapefruit juice all over the place." He looked around his room. "You do realize you are helping me clean this up right?"

    "No way. You were the one who cut the grapefruit. Hey don't give me the puppy face thing. I said don't!!! Oh I hate men. Fine. I'll help you clean up."

    "It is a good puppy face don't you think? Always works. So uhh, we don't have to clean yet. We could have a little fun first."   
    "A little fun huh? What did you have in mind?" Samus gave Miles a playfully seductive look.

    "Well, there's always twister." He grinned wickedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

    When Miles had suggested twister, Samus hadn't thought he might actually be serious.

    He was.

    So here they were. In room 204 playing twister. Samus was on her hands and knees, but she was facing up. Miles had one leg in between hers and both his hands to the right of her.

    "Sam?"   
    "Yeah?"

    "The spinner is closer to your hand…… "

    "No way." Samus shook her head at him. "If I move I'm going to fall and die."

    "Well, I've never heard of anyone dying playing twister, but if you say so….I'll get it." He reached over to her left side to get it and collapsed on top of her.

    "My my… we do have a peck of troubles don't we?" Samus laughed. She almost said something else when she realized that he wasn't getting up. He was on top of her, and he was staring at her. "Miles…. Are you zoned out or something?" She looked at him curiously.

    "No. You're just really beautiful." His hand touched her face. They weren't kissing. They weren't making love, they hadn't even known each other that long. But in his touch there was something that sparked a passion in her that she had never felt before.

    And she kissed him.

    He was surprised because he had expected to make the first move, but there they were. Any scar that was left from the stab of loneliness she had felt was gone. They both felt it. It wasn't just lust and passion….. there was love. A pure untouched love that they felt for each other. Something that neither could understand.

    "I love you." Miles said as they broke apart. Samus looked at him horrified…. She quickly pushed him off her and got up. "Sam… I'm sorry I kn-"

    "No shut up. I don't even know you!" Samus glared at him heavily. Her eyes digging into his skin, his soul. "We can't love each other. I've known you for two days. It isn't possibly. Those are not words that you just say.. they aren't!"

    "You shut up." Miles came forward at grabbed her arm. " I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I know you felt that. I can't explain….. I don't believe in love at first sight. I don't believe in moving this fast I just." He sighed, as if it would let go of the anxiety he was feeling. "I can't explain. I still mean it. I just have this strong feeling in my gut that this was meant to happen… that sounds so _stupid _I know."

    "Maybe I should just go."

_I need to leave this room. I need to think. I need to…_

    "Yeah." Miles looked from her eyes down to the floor. He felt embarrassed. Ashamed that he had spoken without thinking. Ashamed that he didn't want to take back those words.

Ashamed.

    "I'm sorry." She fled out the door and slammed it shut. Leaning against the wall outside his door she looked down to find a piece of grapefruit smudged on her pants. That is when it hit her how much fun she had had with him. And how much she must have hurt him. He looked so small when she left, so pained and small.

_Guilt._

She felt guilty for hurting someone she

_Loved? Cared for? Maybe you can love someone in that short of a time…Or maybe we are both just so lonely and desperate for love that…_

_She felt something for him._

_Something._


	3. To Open Up Doors of Fortune

-----------------------------------------------------------

   Bang bang bang bang bang!

    "Huh?" Samus groaned and looked around her dark room. Her eyes had not adjusted as she sat up.

Bang bang bang bang bang!

_    Who would... it is 1:44 in the morning. _She thought as she looked over at the clock. She quickly got out of bed and headed to the door.

Bang bang bang-

    She turned the knob and opened the door to find a bloody tired looking Miles.

-----------------------------------------------------------

    Samus carefully placed the ice bag on Miles head.

    "Now, explain yourself."

    "I don't really want to talk about it."

    "You come to my door at practically two in the morning and you, just, don't want to talk about it?" Samus looked at him frustrated and pressed slightly harder on the bag that was numbing his skull.

    "Ow! That hurts."

    "Sorry."

    "I just-" She glared at him again. "Okay fine. After what happened with you-" He blushed. "After you left, I wanted to take a walk. Just to clear my head you know? And it was a nice night so I headed out. I walked around the grounds and the building. And then they jumped me."

     "Who?"   
    "I recognized one of their voices……… they are all in Division B. I know that much. I could have taken them but they caught me by surprise."

    "Whose voice did you recognize?"

    "That doesn't matter."   
    "Yes it does, you need to report this…."   
    "No. I don't. I would rather get a chance to kick the crap out of Division B then have them kicked out of the tournament." Miles glared and then cringed in pain as he tried to get up.

    "What hurts?"

    "My back…" Samus lifted up his shirt to find red marks all over and bruises already started.

    "Oh my-" She gasped. "Oh Miles, this looks horrible."

    "I'll be fine. I'm sorry I came to you….. they stole me keys, I didn't really have anywhere else to go."

    "It's fine. You can stay here tonight until you can get another key from the Masterhand."

_    He can stay here tonight? What are you doing?_

    "Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------

    They lay next to each other in Samus' bed talking. He was going to sleep on the couch but it was uncomfortable, they were having a really good conversation and she wanted him to be close. So they decided to share a bed.

    "Any family back home?" She asked.

    "Yeah. My mother and father passed away a few years ago. And I have a brother." He shifted closer to her. Cuddling comfortable.

    "Oh."

_Research Samus._

    "He was killed though. A few months ago actually." He turned away from her.

    "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you-"

    "No Sam, it's okay. I miss him that's all. He was a great guy. I always looked up to him when we were growing up. He was my best friend."

_Great guy. Research Samus._

    "What was his name?"

    "Douglas."

    Miles cuddled closer putting his arm around her waist.

    "Listen, about earlier tonight-" Miles started.

    "Wait. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Samus looked into his eyes, again looking into his soul, but this time she wasn't digging. "I was too hard on you. And, I do have feelings for you. I'm just scared."

_Why am I being so open? How come I feel so comfortable telling him this?_

    "I haven't really had a good relationship before, and we are moving so fast. Please understand that I'm just scared."

    "I do understand. I'm scared too." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head and then realized something. "Sam….. What about The Rules?"

    "I don't know." She said as she sighed comfortable laying her head on his chest.

    Miles fell asleep happily; while Samus couldn't help but think she knew the name Douglas all too well.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	4. To Hide Crimson Hands

    For the next month and a half they snuck around. They never really discussed how they should keep it a secret, they just did. Most nights, Miles would sneak over and she would leave her door unlocked.

    They would lie in her bed and talk for hours until they fell asleep. Then Miles would leave early in the morning before anyone might be awake to see him come out of her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

    One night…

    "Miles." Samus was wide awake looking at him.

    "Yes Sam?" He on the other hand was almost unconscious…

    "Tell me more about your brother."

_Research. Why haven't you done any? _

    Truthfully she was afraid of what she might find. Miles didn't answer.

    "Honey?"   
    He was asleep. She lay her head down and thought she knew the answer to her own questions. She knew what Miles had said before and she trusted him. She didn't have to do any research.

-----------------------------------------------------------

    Joseph Garden decided the best way to team people up was by hoe many matches they won and who they got along with. So Samus wasn't really surprised when she was teamed up with captain Flacon. They were both in the top five, and everyone knew they were good friends.

    The two were sparring to get ready for their first match. They were practicing hand to hand, doing martial arts, neither of them getting a hit in.

    "I'm getting tired!" miles smiled weakly at her. She threw a punch at his face which he easily blocked. He then proceeded to round house her but she flipped over him then quickly kicked him in the back.

    "Let's take a break then." She said smiling at her victory.

    They sat on the edge of the training platform drinking out of their water bottles. They sat quietly for a few minutes.

    "Well, well, what do we have here." Said a voice behind them. "Are you two up for a practice round?"

    It was Fox and Falco.

    "Always" said Samus.

-----------------------------------------------------------

    Miles was getting beaten badly. He could have easily knocked fox out of the ring already except he was so distracted. He kept looking over to see if Samus was okay. She was doing fine but he was still worried. She eventually knocked Falco out of the ring, and then took Fox out. Miles was of no help.

    "Thanks guys, but could you give me and Miles a few minutes to talk… privately."

    "Sure" with that, they were gone.

    "What was that Miles?"

    "What?"

    "You did horribly. If it weren't for me you would have gotten your face smashed in. You fight better than this. I just want to know what's wrong."

    "I was just distracted okay?"

    "By what?"

    He hesitated to answer. But she smiled sweetly at him so he felt it would be okay.

    "I just… kept wanting to make sure you were okay." She sighed.   
    "Honey, I'll be fine. Please don't do this tomorrow when we have a match. You need to focus on your opponent."

    "But-"

    "Promise. I don't want you to get hurt."

    "Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------

    They went on to win two matches. Captain Falcon always looked over to make sure she wasn't hurt. But that didn't stop him from doing well this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Now is the time. You've been dating him for at least a month now… You can't keep this from him any longer. What if he…_

    "Miles. I need to tell you something important." He sat up from her bed." You have to promise you won't hate me."

    He smiled.

    "Sam, you know I could never hate you." He leaned in and gave her a quick, heartfelt kiss. "Now what's bothering you?" She stood up while he sat on the side of her bed.

    "I've told you about some of my old bounty jobs before, haven't I?"

    "Yeah."

    "Well, the most recent ones… He sought me out." He asked who by she was suddenly warped into her own world. She was zoned into her story. Zoned into her guilt. "He wanted a few people 'taking care of.' But he knew I wouldn't just go around killing people. So he told me why he wanted them killed. He told me the horrible things they did. So I made a contract with him, it was a lot of money Miles. A lot. Some how even then I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. But the money was good, and I wanted to trust him." She sat next to him on the bed. He could tell she was getting upset. "His first contract consisted of four people. I finished the first two without any problem."

    Her eyes were on the verge of exploding into flowing tears. Her voice was cracked and pained.

    "The other two knew each other. They were… lovers. When I saw them they look liked good people. So I found out a little bit about them out of curiosity. That's when I found out they were _good_ people. When I dug a little deeper I found out he, my boss, was this sick horrible _bastard._" She sobbed, her voice getting stuck in her throat as she forced the words she dreaded.

Guilty.

    "It was Link and Zelda, Miles. The two who I was suppose to kill." His face didn't change to one of shock or dismay. But he spoke, whispering to her.

    "It's okay. You made the right decision in the end. Their alive because of you." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder that she swiftly hit away and she stood up.

    "No! I trusted my instinct too late. I killed two people. Two people who were most likely righteous, good people. Innocent people. I trusted and followed a monster!" She screamed in frustration and fell into Miles comforting arms.

    "It isn't your fault. He lied to you."

    "And I trusted him! I stupidly trusted him. It doesn't matter. I should have researched about the people on my own. I was so stupid. I still never found out about them. I'm too scared..." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm scared what I might find out. I'm scared to know what they were like."

    Miles hugged her closely and kissed the top of her head.

    "Who is _he _anyway?"

    "His name is…." Samus thought about the name. The name she dreaded. The familiarly disgusting name.

    "Ganondorf."

----------------------------------------------------------

    They cuddled in Samus' bed as Miles explained he had heard their next match was against Bowser and someone named Ganondorf. This upset Samus because she highly doubted that there just happened to be another Ganondorf.   
    "I'm scared Miles. Damn it… I'm scared of facing him."

    "Don't be. I'll take care of you. I promise."

    "Miles… there is something else I wanted to tell you. Something even more important."

    "What Sam?" He was extremely curious. He couldn't think of something that could be more shocking news than that.

_Tell him about 148404. Tell him tell him tell him tell him!_

    She didn't want him to let go. Miles arms were protecting her. Not just physically. She needed him there or she was sure she would emotionally break down. More than anything she wanted him to be there. She couldn't let him let go. If she told him about 148404 she was sure he would…

_Tell him._

_Just tell him. He'll understand. Tell him._

_Don't let go._

_I love him._

    "I love you. I just wanted you to know."

    "I love you too Sam. I always will."

_I didn't tell him._

_He will let go._

_148404 _

-----------------------------------------------------------


	5. To Bring Jaded Numbness

They trained.

_Punch._

They sweated.

_Kick._

They worked.

And she still didn't feel ready.

_Thud._

"Sam, maybe we should take a break." Miles said from the metal jaded floor.

"No, not till I'm ready." Samus pulled her glove tightly back on.

"If you keep at this you'll be so exhausted you will lose! Come on honey. Just rest. You'll be ready for him tomorrow."

She was scared. She was stressed. Stress fear betrayal guilt anger sadness love hatred guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt.

"Shut up." She snapped. "If you want to take a break that's fine. If you want to lose then fine. I can break targets or fight a dummy. I don't need you. Just go away." His concerned look dulled into nothing.

"Fine." He didn't take more then three steps before he heard her voice.

"Miles, I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm just stressed."

"It's fine." He sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The match came too quickly. Samus knew she would face him. She was horrified at how close it was. All spare time she had was devoted to training. The sound of a punch cracking a target, her footsteps on metal, her sweat dripping, her gasping breathe, it was all too familiar to her ears. The training and the noises were becoming excessive, making her insane along with the fear brewing in her stomach, haunting her.

_Jaded._

If she saw him, more memories would come back. He knew everything. And he reminded her of everything she hated about herself. She was sick of looking inside herself and finding things she hated. Finding a part of him. She didn't know why exactly she was so scared to face him. She would find out later. Samus had never backed away from her fears before.

But guilt.

She had never felt guilty before. She had never felt loved before. And now here she was, feeling both. And she wanted to back down. Samus would face Bowser, while Miles fought her fear. Samus felt that somehow… it wouldn't work out. She would have to defeat her fear and guilt on her own.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The sliding doors opened. Light poured onto her face making a natural spotlight on her and Miles in the darkness where they stood. The crowd gave endless cheers; the molten lava sizzled and cracked. But she heard nothing. Her senses felt numbed.

Silence.

Blindness.

Her tears blinded her.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I've never acted like this in my life. _Samus wasn't one to cry. But she regretted-

"You ready?" His hand on her shoulder jogged her senses, giving her a shocking feeling, a shocking feeling that her senses were back to her.

Loud, bright.

"Never."

Miles put his hand on her lovingly for only a moment. And then they entered the stage.

"GO!"

Ganondorf was staring at her, smirking. She saw it out of the corner of her eyes, but she ignored it. Instead she focused on the sizzling, the cracking, the cheers and the smells. - The musty disgusting smell of blood on rock. Thinking of anything but her chest, and her heart. Her guilt.

And then…They attacked.


End file.
